1. Field of Invention
This application relates generally to memory systems and more specifically to memory modules that include reliability and serviceability features and functionalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory systems in computers are typically built from memory modules. An example of a common type of memory module is a Dual Inline Memory Module or DIMM. It is very important for many computers, particularly in classes of computers known as servers, that the memory system be as reliable as possible. It is also very important that the computer and memory system are built in such a way that the computer can be serviced as quickly, easily and as inexpensively as possible. Together these important features are often known as Reliability and Serviceability (RAS) features.